Midnight Talk Bewteen Friends
by Hilary-Ray
Summary: After Ray left the Bladebreakers to go back to his hometown, Hilary realises something about him that she never noticed before - that she loved him. What will happen now that he has returned with no love for Mariah? RayHilary
1. Default Chapter

**Midnight Talk between friends.**  
  
This is my first Ray/Hilary fanfic. Hopefully if it goes well I might do another.  
  
Darkness and Sadness was around her as she walked down the side of that flowing river. The river swept away her thoughts but not the feelings that sailed around through her or the thoughts that she was thinking. You would think that after these feelings had come that you would expect happiness to come, wouldn't you. Well not for Hilary who was filed with these emotions. It was only when he left the Bladebreakers did Hilary finally realise that she had feelings for Ray. It wasn't clear when he was there but now that he was gone and she was alone, she actually knew. Her tears had went and gone during her walk. She sat down on the hill that The Bladebreakers made their hang out point. She had spent many memories with the boys there too. Like when she had that barbecue to make sure that the Bladebreakers never did split up when they would have because of Tyson's arrogance. Hilary brushed her chocolate brown hair out of her russet eyes, while doing so she brushed off more tears.   
  
"Why did you have to go?" Hilary whispered in a soft mutter. "I don't even know if I'll ever see you again." The other Bladebreakers had tried to make her feel better, well Max and Kenny did. Tyson was too frustrated with Ray leaving and Kai never talked to her anyway.

Hilary stared up at the moon; it was a crescent shape on the midnight blue star covered sky. She saw a vision of the teenage boy she longed for. What was he doing now? Was he even happy? He had probably forgotten her anyway, she was anyway just a cheerleader for the team who helped him when Joseph had hidden his bit-beast from him and she noticed it, that was even the first time she saw a bit-beast and when he had lost Driger she was just the girl who cared about him. Didn't he even notice? Well he didn't appreciate her standing up to Tyson for him. She drew her knees to her chin; she pressed her chin firmly into her knees, and looked into the ripples of the water. She placed a hand into the water and around her hand formed more ripples. She felt like the water would pull her in and eat her up like a black hole. She rose out her hand. She then dried it off. She tightened her grip around her legs. She had always been happy when the team was a team not split up. She wasn't happy now. What was he thinking leaving The Bladebreakers, leaving her? He would never look back and think of her. Would it have made any difference if she had told him?   
  
She had always backed up the team and had even been everywhere with them. If she had been nicer to them would he have noticed she cared about him. Was he happy now away from the team and back in his hometown? Yeah of course he was; back with the White Tigers. Was it anything to do with that girl that Tyson went on about, about Mariah? They went back for years so if he did go back, was it for her? They might be getting together. Hilary raised her hands to her eyes and started to sob in them again. Her tears seemed to get sent away down the river. Could it be that she never bladed? If she could blade would that have made him notice her more? She would do anything to bring him back to Japan. Hilary ran her fingers through her hair and quickly skimmed the area around her. Silent and no one not even a cat around. She put her elbows on her knees which were crossed and dug her chin into the palms of her hand. She sighed.   
  
"Why didn't you really notice me?" She asked once more. The time went and the temperature dropped. Hilary spread her arms around her to keep her warm. She didn't want to go home in this state or her mother would be worried and would want to know about what was going on and she couldn't tell her. She felt the breeze come through the bushes behind her and she wanted to know why, more and more why. She always thought that she knew the boys except for Kai. But it appears she knows more or less nothing about Ray. He never spoke about his past for as long as she had known him. Hilary turned once more. It was a little frightening in the dark. Like there was no where she could hide or run. She needed the answers but knew she would never get them. Was she destined for this? Would he ever say if he felt the same? There was never anything for them to have in common. They were always just friends and that was all that she thought at first but now… was there even a single thing that she didn't love about him. Love yes she was certain that she… Hilary Tachibana loved Ray. But her feelings were never to become neutral or her life to return to normal. A rustle from behind her and the one word spoken in that soft voice she wanted to hear from was all she heard next.  
  
"Hilary."


	2. Chapter2

**Midnight Talk between Friends.**  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
"Hilary…" Ray replied to the sitting girl in front of him. Hilary turned to face Ray. "What are you doing up here?" He sat down beside her.   
"I was just thinking." Hilary replied looking him in the eyes. Though he did know that there was more than just thinking that brought her to be out at this time of a cold night and it was getting colder by the minute.  
"About what?" He asked. She never wanted to tell him that it was him that she was thinking about.  
"Stuff… normal stuff." She lied. He knew that she wasn't thinking normal things as she could think that at home. "I just wanted to be alone for a while."  
"You were crying though." Ray said. Hilary looked down her hair covering her eyes.  
"I wasn't." Once again she lied and she was about to start crying again.  
"Yes you were. You are also going to crying again." He said. "Can't you tell me what is up?" This was getting ridiculous to him.  
"I wish I could but you're the one person I can't tell." Hilary said. He knew what she was saying was again not true she probably could if she wanted to.  
"Why?" Ray asked. "You can tell me anything." He had whispered the last bit. She shook her head. Why couldn't she tell him this? "Come on Hill." He never called her that before, it was either Tyson or Max - not him.   
"It's only that…. "Hilary trailed off. "I'm sorry." She then brought up her knees to her chin. She was shivering.   
"You really shouldn't be out on such a cold night." Ray told her.   
"Look at yourself." She snapped back. Ray laughed.  
"You're right I should. I'm probably a mess just coming back from China." He said. He was though and Hilary never knew why.   
"You can't look as bad as I do. I look a mess, I guess." She said. She gave a giggle. She didn't look like she wanted to though. This made Ray want to figure out what the matter with her was. "Ray?"  
"What?" He asked her.  
"Why did you come back?" She asked. Why? Well he felt that something was missing in China. Something he couldn't figure out.   
"Something was missing." He said. "It's crazy but I don't know what."   
"It's not crazy." Hilary replied wiping away hidden tears from her eyes.

While he knew that something was missing, Ray also knew that Mariah wasn't the girl he wanted anymore. He just didn't love her anymore. He had went back to see if their relationship was going to go anywhere. It wasn't though. He never felt attracted to her anymore there was also someone else. Yet again he didn't know who.   
"It is but anyway are you going to tell me what is up?" He asked her.  
"I told you I can't." Hilary told him. A tear slid down her cheek but a finger not hers caught it.  
"What's this, I thought you weren't crying." Ray told her. "Please tell me why you're crying."  
"I'm sorry but I can't. I'm just not strong like Tyson and the others." She said placing her head into her hands.   
"Hilary." He said wanting to comfort her. Why did he want to comfort her? "What do you mean not strong?"   
"I can't just stay confident and watch the team break up." She sobbed. Ray felt some rain drops start to wet his raven hair.   
"Do you want to go somewhere dry?" Ray asked Hilary.  
"But… I'm okay here." She said.  
"Well I'm not okay with you being here." Why did he suddenly care about her? He hardly even talked to her before. Could she be the missing link? What was he thinking? He only wanted her out of the rain. "Hilary if you do one thing for me in your life will you please come with me." She steadily got up. He smiled and stood up himself. She was finally listening to him. It had gotten dark. "Isn't it dark already?"   
"Yeah it is passed midnight." Ray explained.   
"Oh." Hilary draped her arms around her shivering. "So where are we heading?" Good question, he didn't know. Probably Tyson's.  
"Tyson's I think." He said. There really wasn't anywhere else for him to go but he really didn't want to have to face Tyson.  
"Well my place is nearer. I'm sure mom won't mind if you want to stay the night." Hilary offered.   
"I can't intrude." He said. Though Hilary did convince him.

Hilary entered the house first.  
"Mom." She said. She went up stairs Ray stayed in the living room thinking about what had just happened. Why was she out there anyway? Anyway just knowing she's safe made him happy. Hilary came back down she was quite shocked.  
"My parents aren't in." She said. "They're never out this late. I know dad was taking her out for dinner but well… this is a surprise." He nodded. "Ray. Why did you leave for China in the first place?" She thought of Mariah and that it was her. ""It wasn't just to join back up with The White Tigers was it?" He knew she knew about Mariah.  
"Well I had to see if my relationship with Mariah was going anywhere." He truthfully told her.  
"Did it?" She asked. 'God if he says it will I better not tell him about what I was thinking about'  
"No it never… I just after seeing her again knew it wasn't going to last. She thought the same."   
"I'm sorry Ray." He smiled his expression then changed.  
"Hilary… why where you out there? The truth - you weren't thinking about normal things were you?" Ray asked. He was now certain that she wasn't telling the truth before. Hilary tried to change the subject.  
"I'll get the blanket… you can sleep on the sofa." She said.   
"Okay but Hilary…" Ray asked wanting to know. "Why?" Hilary spread out the blanket and gulped.  
"Okay Ray…you were able to tell me the truth about your leave I guess I can tell you the truth…." Hilary said sitting on the covered sofa. She signalled for him to sit next to her.  
"Yes. The truth." Ray repeated what she said. She sighed. He could tell that she was nervous about telling him this. Why?  
"Well…"


	3. Chapter3

**Midnight Talk Between Friends**

Chapter Three 

Ray looked at Hilary and sighed.

"Well?" He asked. She looked down he could see the tears forming once more in her eyes. He felt only to wipe them away. If only he knew that she would let him.  
"Well when you left Ray, I really couldn't explain what was going on inside me, what was going on with my emotions." She started a little weary and nervously. "It felt like a war was going on within me."

"It must have been awful." He said sitting beside her on the sofa. "Was there a reason for this?"

"Yes, the team breaking up.... Though it was only the start. It then started to get worse as the team became more happier with you gone, I couldn't see how, you were a valuable member of the team and there was no way that they could have been so okay with it." She answered.

"Well that wouldn't really make you cry like that." Ray answered, as he got slightly closer to the brunette still wanting to comfort her. There was something else... he knew it.

"That was because I realized something." Hilary added contently.

"What was that? You can tell me." Ray asked her. She shook her head.

"No I can't..." She led off. He grabbed her wrist, not too tightly though.

"Don't play coy with me Hilary, you can." He told her. She was a little shocked in the firmness of his voice.

"Well if I did, I'm afraid you wouldn't like me anymore." Hilary said, when she closed her eyes the tears finally felt. He was a little unsure of that – what would be so terrible that she would think that he would hate her?

"I wouldn't, all I want is to know what upsets you." He said as he then let his hand hold hers. "Please, Hilary."

"Okay. It was that I... I think I." She stopped again. "I think I love you." Not only was he shocked at what she said, but also he then felt like everything was adding up.

"What did you say?" Ray asked her smiling, though she never saw the smile.

"I said I love you..." Hilary trailed off once more. She stood up and walked over to the window to which she looked out into the stars and the rain. He stood up himself but never moved. "I won't be surprised if you want to leave, Ray." He shook his head to himself – he would he want to leave when everything began to come together.

He left China to see if he and Mariah still had anything together? He saw her and felt no affection to her and felt that something was wrong and that there was something missing. It was Hilary, she had helped him see Joseph's bit-beast, comforted him when he lost his, stood up to Tyson and he had now wanted to help her see that she could tell him anything – well now she has. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be all right. He just now realized that she was the missing link in his heart. The only one he should be with. The one he cared for.

He walked closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders and moved his head down close to her ear and whispered softly.  
"Of course I don't want to leave." She was taken back but could not even move with him touching her so thinly yet firmly but all together comfortingly.

"Really?" She asked breathing steadily her head turning to face him. He moved his face closer and his lips swept over hers. A small moan escaped her lips before they parted.

"Would I have done that if I wanted to leave?" He then answered before kissing her softly again, then his lips began to press forcefully on hers urging to the fact that he wanted to slide his tongue into her mouth. Hilary draped her arms around Ray suddenly forcing the kiss to be fiercer. She didn't want to stop the kiss and by the way Ray licked his tongue over her lips neither did he, she softly parted her lips and he entered her mouth. He explored every corner of her mouth before allowing her passage into his own... soon they parted once more. The kiss left her speechless but he found the words to say.

"Hilary, I've wanted to find out what was missing in my life, it was you all along. I need to know, do you really feel the same?" He asked. Hilary smiled and looked up at him again.

"Are you crazy, you're the only one." Hilary replied softly, she kissed him on the cheek before sitting back on the sofa... she was now happily that she had told him and that she was able speak to him about anything. He sat next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder, which was where she softly drifted off to sleep in the silence of the room. He looked down at her and moved some of her hair from her eyes.

"Your so beautiful, strong and kind, Hilary. After one brief moment of pain, we're together." He said to her sleeping body before he too fell asleep.


End file.
